Ollivander's
by Renata MM
Summary: A juventude de Garrick Ollivander e a razão de seu desprezo por certos tipos de varinhas.


Garrick Ollivander não era bonito e sabia disso. Os Ollivanders normalmente eram estranhos demais para serem considerados bonitos. Seu pai, Gervaise, tentara melhorar a aparência da família, procurando uma noiva Black, Bulstrode, Dunbar, Flawley, Greengrass, Myriadd ou Moon, famílias que eram conhecidas por sua beleza. Conseguiu apenas uma nascida muggle, nem feia, nem bonita. Ele também sempre reclamava sobre a diminuição do poder dos 'bruxos de hoje em dia' que normalmente só usavam uma varinha, o que diminuiu dramaticamente o bem estar econômico da família e as chances deles fazerem bons casamentos.

Desde o seu primeiro ano, Garrick começou a analisar suas colegas e fazer planos para o futuro com algumas delas. De seu ano, Belvina Black, de Slytherin, foi a primeira a chamar sua atenção, por causa de sua varinha de campeche com pelo de kitsune, ambos coletados por ela em suas viagens. Campeche indicava que ela era bondosa, apaixonada, ardente e manhosa. Pelo de kitsune, segundo um colega japonês de seu pai, kitsune era uma raposa japonesa que se transformava em mulher e tinha vários poderes mágicos. Seu uso na varinha, indicava uma pessoa divertida, bem-humorada e poderosa. Mas o pai dela não iria admitir que ela se casasse com um meio sangue como ele.

Lysandra Yaxley era Ravenclaw como ele e tinha uma varinha de cerejeira com pena de abraxas. Cerejeira era uma madeira extremamente poderosa, e até perigosa. Abraxas, gigantescos cavalos voadores, indicavam grandiosidade, um espírito livre e resistência ao álcool. desde o começo estava sendo disputada por Arcturus Black (Slytherin, abrunheiro com cinzas de ashwinder, o que significa, entre outras coisas, que ele era guerreiro, protetor e amante) e Octavius Malfoy (Slytherin, amieiro com fibra de coração de dragão, uma varinha bastante agressiva também). Como Ravenclaw, portanto muito inteligente, ele preferia ficar fora dessa disputa. Quando ele estava no quarto ano, um rapaz de Durmstrang que veio durante um final de semana para vê-la em Hogsmeade acabou em St. Mungus. Qualquer um dos três pode ter sido o responsável e algumas das fofocas sobre o assunto eram críveis.

Circe Greengrass, Slytherin lilás com crina de unicórnio, portanto gentil, amorosa e sutil, tinha uma coleção de admiradores que mantinha na expectativa. Garrick era realista demais para se juntar a eles. Usando um pouco de seu talento para Adivinhação, ele apostou cinco sickles em que ela começaria a namorar Alexander Flawley, Hufflepuff, videira com pena de fênix, misterioso e poderoso, antes deles terminarem Hogwarts.

Samanta Finch, Gryffindor, bétula com garra de grifo, foi sua escolhida para a primeira tentativa de cortejar uma mulher. Eles estavam no sexto-ano. Ela era bonita, mas bastante metida e deu um fora monumental no pobre Garrick, que segundo ela, não era bonito o bastante, rico o bastante ou _puro_ o bastante. Ele ficou atordoado. A varinha dela era de bétula com garra de grifo. Ela deveria ser uma pessoa melhor. Sensível, generosa e gentil. Ambiciosa, sincera e corajosa também, mas não desse jeito. Nesse dia ele jurou que nunca iria usar os materiais da varinha dela quando assumisse os negócios da família.

Alguns anos se passaram e o coração dele estava se recuperando quando conheceu Annabeth Boot, Hufflepuff, hera com aventurina. Ela era cinco anos mais nova que ele, uma meio-sangue como ele e estava trabalhando no Empório das Corujas. Quando ele a convidou para sair, ela foi gentil em sua recusa, alegando que queria se concentrar em se especializar em Criaturas Mágicas e não iria pensar em relacionamentos tão cedo, mas mesmo assim, ele ficou traumatizado. Especialmente quando poucos meses depois, ela se casou com um Selwyn. Ele não era do ramo principal e mais rico da família, mas era rico e tinha uma fazenda de animais, tanto mágicos quanto mundanos. Ele nunca mais trabalharia com hera e aventurina. Ou qualquer outra pedra. Esses materiais eram complicados demais mesmo.

Seu pai o mandou viajar e explorar o mundo para obter conhecimento e talvez uma esposa. Com um mês de sua estadia na França, ele estava noivo de Emilie Moreau, uma veela francesa, e certo de ter achado o amor longe da Inglaterra, quando ela o abandonou por um aventureiro de origem desconhecida. Jacarandá, cabelo de veela e pele de salamandra nunca mais seriam usadas por ele.

Nem todas o abandonaram. Nadya Ivanovna, que ele conheceu quando estava na Rússia, foi morta por um lobisomem. Desse dia em diante, ele nunca mais usou pêlo ou presas de lobisomens, embora estivesse disposto a usá-los em uma varinha sob medida, para quem houvesse eliminado um deles.

Garrick continuou 'refinando' suas escolhas em núcleos de varinhas, alguns por não serem poderosos o bastante, outros por serem instáveis demais. Ele já tinha se conformado em ser o último dos Ollivander quando encontrou Clara Wilson, que tinha estudado na Escola de Charmes. Depois que eles se casaram, ele nunca mais fez uma varinha de cana ou com pele de graphorn. Mas dessa vez por que não queria que ninguém tivesse uma varinha parecida com a de sua Clara.

N.A.: Eu estava conversando nesse site sobre varinhas e resolvi escrever um pouco sobre o porquê de Ollivander ser tão limitado em suas escolhas de materiais para varinhas.

Segundo a árvore genealógica da família Black, uma das filhas de Lysandra Yaxley e Arcturus Black casou-se com um Longbottom. Gosto de pensar que Neville é descendente dela e por isso escolhi a mesma madeira.

Lilás não é usado no cannon, mas eu quis algo delicado e romântico. Eu a imagino andando por Hogwarts como Scarlet O'Hara antes da guerra, tentando evitar os problemas paquerando e se divertindo.

Bétula. Hera e Cana não são usadas por Ollivander, apesar de serem parte do calendário celta de árvores. Hera e Cana não madeira de verdade, mas videira também não. Jacarandá também não é usado por ele, embora seja uma madeira de lei. A varinha de Fleur é de jacarandá com cabelo de veela e Garick foi rude com ela no Torneio Tri-Bruxo. O núcleo da varinha de Emilie é de salamandra.

Para EscritoraSecreta, que não me deixou minha história ficar sem revisão, sua varinha brasileira é de freijó com cabelo de iara. Freijó é para os criativos, imaginativos e inteligentes. Cabelo de iara para pessoas sedutoras e com dom para música.


End file.
